My Mother
by casey10rok
Summary: "You don't believe me either, do you?" Lisanna heard this and lightly smiled. A small laugh of escaped her lips. "Of course I do," Lisanna exclaimed, and wiped a tear off of Lector's face with her thumb. [Mostly NaLi but will be StiLi if made into a story]


**Alright then, so I guess this is a one-shot to cure my small writers block. I actually had a fun time writing this, but I just don't know if I did Sting's character right! I mean, I've never really figured out his personality and stuff but I guess this was worth a shot.**

**At first, I was going to make this a story, but then I thought, I already have like 14 other stories that aren't finished, so why add more to your pile?! So I just made it a one-shot.**

**BUT, if people think this is good, and I've completed at least 3 stories, then I could make this into a story. **

**Anyways, this was suppose to be Sting/Lisanna, but well...if this turns into a story, I would make it into that pairing, because, well, I've been wanting to try something new. Not that I don't LOVE NaLi, but if it doesn't happen (which I believe it WILL happen! NaLi will be the Fairy Tail pairing! ^^) then StiLi would be my second choice for a pairing with Lisanna.**

**So, this one-shot has more NaLi than StiLi, but well, I'm TOTALLY fine with that. :3**

**ENOUGH TALK! MORE READING!**

**P.S. Don't forgot to review in the box below! I just love it whenever I see a new review to any of my stories, it just makes me so happy! TTUTT 3 LOVE YOU GUYS~! :D**

* * *

She was 6. He was 8.

"Ready, Lisanna?" The said white-haired mage giggled and nodded. A boy next to her, with salmon hair -thought some mistake it for pink- grinned at Lisanna and also nodded his head.

"Ready, Happy?"

"Aye!" Came the usual response of the blue exceed. He was still a baby, as he'd just learned to take better control of flying and speaking more than just his usual "Aye!". His small paws moved around excitedly as a small smile plastered on his face.

"Alright then, I'm all fired up!" The boy yelled and quickly closed his eyes. "Ready, set, GO!"

Lisanna and Happy both quickly nodded at each other and went their separate ways. Lisanna took the path to the guild, but ran past it when she saw it, making everyone looked curiously at her.

"What is she doing?" Wakaba asked, nudging his drinking partner, Macao. Macao looked at Wakaba with an annoyed look on his face and said, "She, Natsu, and Happy are playing hide-and-seek you dumbass!" That seemed to piss Wakaba off. Greatly.

"What was that?!" The two then started arguing, leaving a fight in it's wake.

Mirajane crossed her arms and eyed the three of their disappearing figures, and was about to follow them (after all, Lisanna was NOT supposed to hang out with the Erza Faction, Mirajane sneered) until she saw the figure of her rival. Mirajane glared at her, and then pointed her finger at her, "ERZA! FIGHT ME!"

Meanwhile, Lisanna ran and smiled. She had loved playing this game with Natsu and Happy, since they were usually together. The thought of Natsu made her blush, seeing as she maybe, well...does have a crush on him.

_'After all who wouldn't?' _She thought as she began to reach the East Forest of Magnolia. _'Natsu's a nice guy, who really does care about everyone. Even if he denies it. And the fact that he's cute, is what every girl at least wants in a guy. His hair is actually soft when you touch it, which keep me wondering if his lips are the same...'_ She quickly sported a huge blush on her cheeks and shook her head at herself.

How could she be thinking that?! Mira-nee had told her not to looking for guys at such a young age, but...

She slowly dropped the idea and stopped a bit to catch her breath, looking around to see if Natsu was near. Natsu had an advantage, she remembered. Since he was a Dragon-Slayer, he had the nose of a Dragon, meaning he could find in any part of the world just by following her scent. She had believed him when he told her that wholeheartedly one day, and always was amazed at how fast he could track her down.

_'So I have to try to hide my scent.' _She thought and slowly took off into the forest. Her heart beated as she past all sort of trees, and moved some branches away from her face. She gasped in awe when she saw that there was a small meadow, full of nothing but clean light colored grass and flowers of all colors everywhere.

It was so beautiful! Lisanna raced over to the flowers and slowly began to observe them. She smelt the flowers and looked at their marvelous beauty in amazement. Had God sent these flowers from heaven? She wondered, and slowly began to pluck one out. The moment she did, she began to hear whimpering and light sobs.

Lisanna dropped the flower in shock, as her eyes began to grow wide.

H-Had she just made the flower cry?!

Not knowing what else to do, Lisanna began to quickly apologize to it.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know why you're crying, b-but I..." Lisanna stuttered, trying to find the right words for an apology for the flower. I mean, she was already kinda freaked out over the fact that a flower could cry, but apologize to it?! That just wasn't a sight you always saw...

A sudden weight pressed onto her back, and Lisanna fell with a yelp. "O-Ow..." She winced as she put herself in a sitting position, rubbing her stinging arms. She blinked when she noticed that there was a cat next to her crying on the ground.

His fur was a dark red color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers were.

"Happy...?" She asked, wondering what happened to his fur. "Is that you?" She picked the cat up when the cat didn't respond, and lifted it up. He didn't have a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side. Lisanna gasped at the sight of the poor cat who was crying waterfalls.

Without a second thought, Lisanna pulled him into a hug and began to sooth him with her animal magic. She had a way of knowing what animals were feeling, whether they were distressed or in danger, and it was really hard for her to ignore the feelings of guilt as she sometimes passed by animals with those types of feelings.

This cat, was one of those animals that she had passed by countless times. And she was not going to ignore the feeling of wanting to help them anymore. The cat's feelings were more of sadness, and the pain of neglect. She had once felt the feeling before come from Natsu, and she had hoped she could be able to heal whatever negative emotions this cat had, and turn it into positive ones.

_'This is the true power of what Animal Soul mages feel.' _Lisanna thought.

As she continued the shaking cat, he had began to cling into her, and began murmuring words that Lisanna could understand, "Why won't...believe...Sting?" Sniffles were heard from this little cat, and Lisanna began to give him words of comfort while humming. Her motherly instincts began to take over her much like she did with Happy. Soon, the cat slowly stopped shaking and crying and just gave out low wimpers.

Lisanna looked at the cat, her eyes showing love and compassion that the cat had never been shown besides from Sting. "Now, are you alright now?"

The cat nodded with a small 'mhmm' and sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands as he sat on Lisanna's lap. Lisanna gave him a gentle smile.

"If it's alright, could you please tell me why you were crying?" The cat looked at Lisanna as if to contemplate whether or not to tell her what he had experienced the past hour. But a sense of trust swept over the cat, and with glossy eyes, told her the story.

The _whole_ story, in fact. But, he first started from the beginning where everything began. How he had first met Sting, how he had followed Sting as his faithful partner, how Sting had told him the story of how he beat his Dragon parent, and how no one would believe him. Lisanna listened the whole time, sinking in everything he told her. So this 'Sting' guy was raised by a Dragon too?

Tears began to form in the Lector's eyes. He looked at Lisanna with eyes that showed hurt, as he lightly growled, "You don't believe me either, do you?" Lisanna heard this and lightly smiled. A small laugh of escaped her lips.

"Of course I do," Lisanna exclaimed, and wiped a tear off of Lector's face with her thumb. "After all, my best friend was raised by a Dragon too."

"He was?!" Lector exclaimed in shock. He thought Sting was the only person raised by Dragon, except for that one guy...

"LECTOR!" A voice shouted. Lisanna and Lector both turned to the voice who had emerged from the bushes behind them. A boy with spiky blond hair who wore a white shirt under an orange waist coat that was unbuttoned with blue shorts. Lisanna noticed that he had a scar above his right eye. "Oi, Lector! Where are you-"

His slanted eyes met Lisanna's wide, bright blue ones. He slowly scanned her and saw that a curious Lector was sitting on her lap. Sting's eyes looked a Lector more closely, and saw that his eyes were red and puffy. _'Did she make him cry?!' _Sting thought angrily, his blood began to boil.

"Hey, you!" Sting yelled, his eyes glaring at her. Lisanna jumped in surprise, no one had ever yelled at her like that before (except Mira-nee when she scolded her), especially a stranger. _"What did you do to Lector?!"_ Sting growled out, as he felt his Dragon Slayer magic build up inside of him. On the outside, Lisanna and Lector could see white energy radiating off him.

Lisanna replied shakily as her eyes widened in fear, "I-I didn't do a-anything to him! I f-found him crying, and I just wanted to comfort him-

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that crap?!" Sting bellowed, his eyes glaring at her form. "Just leave him alone! Why the hell do you people hurt him?! He had nothing to do with me being a Dragon Slayer! If you're going to hurt him, **THEN BRING IT ON!**" With a shout, all the energy in him released, making him even stronger.

"But Sting!" Lector cut in, worried for what would happen to his new found friend, "She didn't do anything! Honest! She was really just trying to help me-"

**"Lector." **Lector immediately silenced himself. When Sting was using that tone against him, it meant he didn't want Lector to interfere. "Stop trying to defend this useless person. She's nothing more than another _human filth_." Sting sneered at her. "Besides, it's time I actually make a point across to at least one human."

With that, Sting disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Where did he-!" Before Lisanna could finish, she saw a kick coming right at her. She closed her eyes and let out a small scream, waiting for the pain of the kick. Seconds passed and she hadn't felt anything. She opened her eyes, and watched in shock as she saw not just Sting but-

"Natsu?!" She cried, surprised at his sudden arrival. Natsu was in front of her, taking a battle position while Sting reappeared a few feet in front of him. Sting smirked at the sight, yet gagged at what had just occurred.

"So you're the Fire Dragon Slayer that everyone is talking about, huh?" Sting clenched his teeth and clenched his fists, a scowl forming on his lips. "And you've even saved your little human filth have you? What is she, your girlfriend?" Sting looked at the pair in disgust.

**"No,"** Natsu answered angrily, his eyes glaring at Sting as he looked at him with such hatred that Lisanna never knew he could possess, **"She's _my wife_. The mother of _our child_, Happy."**

If this were a different situation, Lisanna would've gushed about how Natsu did admit that they were a family, and that maybe...he really did want to marry her. But in this situation, she could only blush and look at him in awe. "Natsu..." She whispered, and placed a fist on her beating heart.

Sting could only chortle, his next words filled sarcasm, "Ah I see, so you two are married. How wonderful." Sting snorted. "But answer me this Salamander. Why do you stick with these pathetic humans? They aren't stronger, faster, or even powerful than us." Sting reached out his hand to Natsu, giving him a smirk.

"Why don't you ditch those crap bags and her, and come with me-" Sting was cut off, and was then sent flying a couple of feet. Lector, Lisanna, and even Sting all stood in shock.

Natsu had just punched Sting.

Sting cursed under his breath as he pulled himself up. He wiped the bruise that was forming on his left cheek, and spit out some blood that escaped his mouth. "Sting!" Lector cried, and quickly flew over to him. "Sting, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Lector," Sting reassured to his cat and averted his attention to Natsu, he growled, "Why do you stay on their side?! Together, we could have been a Duo-Dragon Slayer Team! Just leave her!"

Natsu growled out as his whole body began to light up in his flames, _"I will never, **ever**, leave Lisanna's and their side ever! She and everyone else believe in me! They've always been there for me!"_ Natsu yelled._ "They've done so much for me, that if I ever betrayed them, I would've chose **death** over that!" _

Sting stared at him as if he were stupid, but shrugged. "Heh, like I care if you become like those losers." Sting deactivated his magic, and returned to normal. He turned around without a glance back, and told Lector, "Come on, we're leaving."

"B-But Sting-!"

"I'll fight that Salamander on another day. Where everyone can actually see his defeat." With that Sting walked back to where he came from, past the bushes, and disappeared.

Lector's eyes traveled from him to the pair staring at him. Lector hesitantly floated over to Lisanna, "I'm s-sorry! Usually Sting wouldn't have tried hurting people but-" Lector's eyes widened when he felt Lisanna's arms wrapped around his small figure. Lisanna nestled into his fur and let out a soft smile.

"It's alright," Lisanna said, and patted his head softly, "It shows that Sting really does care about you, and just wants to protect you the best he can." Before Lisanna let him go, she made his eyes look at her ocean blue, and pecked his forehead softly. "Take care, Lector."

Lector's eyes began to water again, but he forced it down. He hugged Lisanna was last time before whispering something into her ear. Lisanna's eyes widened for a moment before going back to their original size. Lisanna then let Lector go, and with a wave, he flew off at Sting's headed direction.

Natsu took a deep breath and finally calmed down as he too, released his energy. He looked at Lisanna worriedly, and bent down to her level, "Oi, Lis, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" He was extremely worried on the inside. Had that other Dragon Slayer done something horrible to Lisanna before he even arrived? Had he been too late?! All these questions surrounded his mind, and Natsu had to shake them off before they gave him a headache.

"Daijobu, I'm alright." Lisanna answered with a soft laugh. Natsu sighed in relief, and held out his hand for her which she took. "Thank You, Natsu. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't arrived..." Natsu frowned at her voice that had begun to fade. He had never liked to see Lisanna sad or depressed. It just wasn't like her. She was the always happy, forgiving, motherly-Lisanna that Natsu had always liked.

"Don't worry Lisanna," Natsu grabbed both of her hands, and held them close to him. His eyes began to swirl with emotions from determination, to protective. "I'll always be there whenever you're in danger or lost." He vowed, a small toothy smile began to form, "I promise."

Lisanna looked at him in appreciation and awe, Lisanna squeezed her hands lightly in his in acknowledgement, "Arigato, Natsu." Lisanna smiled a bright smile, which made Natsu grow happy.

"Let's go, Lis, Happy is waiting for us at our hut. We can't keep him waiting anymore." Natsu chuckled, as he gripped Lisanna's hand and lead her to the hut.

"Oi, Natsu! Why did you leave Happy all by himself?! You know he's still a child!" Lisanna scolded, as their voices began to fade away from the meadow.

"Well, I, um...!" Then the voices began to completely fade away, as Lisanna remembered the words that Lector had whispered to her.

...

_"Thank You, Mother." _

She was now his mother.

* * *

**So in the beginning of the story, there ages of two people. Those two people are Lisanna and Sting (because I originally was going to make this StiLi), but well, that didn't work out to very well.**

**Anyways, thank all you guys for reading this story! I really appreciate it! 3 *Huggles every reader***

**Please review this one-shot! I LIVE for reviews! They are what makes my world all sunshine and rainbows! XD**

**So please review in the box below guys, and if you could, could you guys comment on how well I did on Sting's personality. I bet I did HORRIBLE at it, but I'm not trying to make Sting evil or anything! He's actually one of my favorite Dragon Slayers in the whole Fairy Tail universe! But I just javen't gotten his personality right...*sits in the corner of woe***

**Please review in the box below! I would really like your feedback on this! :)**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

** \/ **


End file.
